Family Issues
by bunnybu1010
Summary: The Richardson kids start attending Ouran High School, there they meet the Host club. What adventures will they come across. And will they overcome their tragic loss. Maybe some oc's/Host club later. Rated T for some language.


**This is just something I started writing one day when I got a little bored. I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, IT BELONGS TO BISCO HATORI**

**FAMILY ISSUES**

**The Richardsons were a rich family, who possessed alot of power in the economy. Actually it was the man of the family, Daniel. He was married to Maria Richardson. Together they possessed alot of economic structure, for Daniel Richardson owned a few banks, hotels and restaraunts. Maria Richardson however, designed and created alot of the famous makeup supplies. But they weren't alone, for they had children, 6 to be precise, 3 girls and 3 boys. Though 2 of them weren't biologically theirs, they were adopted, for Maria loved kids and so did Daniel, but everything had gotten busy lately. The youngest of the family was Kaitlyn, who was 15, with shoulder length light brown wavy hair, blue eyes and stood at a short 5'5. She liked writing poems and stories. Oriana was second youngest, she was 16, black back length straight hair, had blue eyes, and stood at 5'6. She loves to draw and create. Drake was 3rd youngest, he was 16, with chin length curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and stood at 5'8. He was adopted by Maria and Daniel when he was 3 years old. He likes to party and stay up all night. He also loves to play video games and watch movies. Next was Tory, she was 17, with dark brown back length curly hair, blue eyes, and stood at 5'6. She likes dancing and singing. Second to eldest was Thomas, who was 17, with chin length spiky red hair, red eyes, and stood at 5'9. He was adopted by Maria and Daniel at the age of 4 . He likes playing soccer and other sports & excercise. Finally the eldest, Christopher, who was 18, had straight black chin length hair, Blue eyes, and stood at 6'1. He's the most responsible child of the family, so he takes care of his brothers and sisters. He enjoys going on outings and cultural events. They are Half Japanese, Half English, meaning they originated from Japan, but live in and can speak fluent English/American. But, something was about to transform the kids lives forever.**

**It was a normal Saturday for the Richardson kids at their mansion in California. Their parents were busy with work, as usual, and were far away on a business trip to England and France. So the kids were free to do as they please, as long as the maids and servants didn't attempt to stop them. "Cannonball!" screeched Drake, jumping off the diving board, into the pool. The water covered those to the sides, or more importantly, his sister who was sunbathing in a two piece swimsuit. "DRAKE! bellowed Tory, storming over to him. I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" He splashed her with water. "WHY YOU LITT---" "SHH! I can't read with you two yelling at eachother!" ordered Katie, who was sitting in a deck chair, reading a horror book. "Well maybe you shouldn't be out here reading a book then," stated Tom, splashing water on her book with a water gun. "Nooo! You're ruining the book! I borrowed it from the library you moron!" shouted Katie. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! ordered Oriana. Now has anyone seen Chris, he hasn't gotten off the phone yet, and I need to ring Nick, he's waiting upon my call." "Yah right, like any boy in their right mind would be waiting on a call from you, I mean, come on," commented Drake. "What was that, mr lonely with no girl, every girls too good for you, cause you are such a tramp, and you dress like one too," stated Oriana. The sliding doors to the house opened, revealing a very sorrow looking Chris. He walked towards them, with such a look upon his, face, tears were pouring down his face. "Chris? What's wrong? did Melissa break up with ya?" joked Tom. Chris shook his head. "No....it's not that....it's....it's..." He couldn't finish his sentence, as he was choking on his own words. "Chris, come on, nothing's ever gotten you this bad before, what's wrong?" asked Oriana, lightly smiling. "It's......mom and dad, he choked. They're....gone" Faces became solemn. "Gone!? What do you mean gone?" asked Katie. "Well....The police said that their Private jet plane it....it collided with another plane on the landing line, and both exploded," explained Chris. The faces had become more saddened at this news, and broken into tears, as Chris had just done. The Richardsons were now officially orphans.**

**A Week Later**

**"What do you mean we have to move? I like it here in America, I ain't leaving this is where they lived, so I'm living here too!" complained Tory. "Now now dear, I know you don't want to leave, but your aunt and uncle over in Japan have offered to take you in, and you've got nowhere else to go, you can't stay in the mansion by yourselves without adult supervision," explained the director of the orphanage, jerry.**

**"Chris is 18, he's old enough to be an adult, he can be the adult supervision," stated Tom. "No, Chris may be 18 and old enough to live on his own, but he's still in highschool, and doesn't have the responsibility of looking after 5 teenagers, so I'm sorry but you must go to Japan, a plane leaves tonight at 9pm, you better start packing," said the director, leaving the room. The kids weren't any happier from this news. "Come on guys, let's just go, I mean it's what mom and dad would have wanted us to do," explained Chris. Their faces hung in saddness, as they nodded, yes. "It'll be a new start for us, a clean slate," he carried on.**

**That night, they were on the plane, and it was about to take off. "Are you 100% sure this plane isn't going to crash on the way?" asked Katie. The plane had seats of two at the sides, so they were all sitting in pairs. "Yes madame, now hurry up and buckle in," explained the hostess. Drake was sitting next to her. "Yo Katie, what's the matter?" he asked. "Well, ever since I was little, you've known I've had a fear of flying, and hearing how mom and dad di....went, didn't make it any better," explained Katie. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen, what happened to mom and dad was a coincidence, I'm sure of it," stated Drake.**

**Chris was sitting next to Tory. 'Don't worry mom and dad, I'll take care of the family, I'll protect them, I promise,' he thought. 'Goodbye home, thought Tory. Seeya mom, bye dad.'**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET THE HELL OFF MY PEANUTS SHITFACE!" screeched Oriana. "Whoah! calm down lil sis, I was only gonna take one, no need to be so protective of _food_," said Tom. Oriana clutched the bag of peanuts to her chest, keeping it as far away from everyone as possible. 'This is gonna be one long night,' thought Katie.**

**Please R&R ^^**


End file.
